1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a child resistant buckle for seat belt restraints, and more particularly to a two-part buckle in which the female side includes a three-part release button which can only be operated by a full size hand. Because a child's hand is smaller, the fingers will normally not apply simultaneous pressure to all three parts of the release button
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,033 show a child safety seat belt securement device which includes a housing for at least partially covering the release button of a female seat buckle so that direct access to the release button is substantially restricted. The housing, which fits over the conventional female seat belt buckle, is provided with a complex mechanism for releasing the seat buckle. A button on top of the housing must be actuated while simultaneously squeezing a pair of lock finger caps on the respective sides of the housing. In order to effect a release of this device, two hands are required. In an emergency situation when only minutes or seconds are available to remove a child from a vehicle, release of this seat belt buckle could prove to be too complicated for reflex operation.
The more recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,303 issued to Salcone is also directed to a housing which fits over a conventional female seat belt buckle to prevent a small child from disconnecting the seat belt, but permitting disconnection by an adult. However, in order for an adult to disconnect a seat belt provided with the above housing, it is necessary to insert a key in a slot on top of the housing to depress the female buckle release button. Not all persons faced with an emergency situation will immediately understand how this seat belt buckle is released, and they may not have the required key.
Dutch Patent No. 2,823,994 describes a seat-belt locking clip which includes clasp plates with hooks engaging a lateral pin fitted in a lock frame. The locking assembly includes two parts fitted with an internal spring, each of which is provided with opposite actuating buttons. When both buttons are compressed together, the locking assembly unlocks and releases the seat belt. This device represents a substantial departure from conventional seat belt buckles, and would be unfamiliar to most vehicle operators. It would appear to be more complex and therefore more expensive to manufacture. Some adults with arthritis might find this device very difficult to operate, and it does not seem to be very child-proof, since the the obvious squeezing action could be readily accomplished by a child using two hands.